The field of the invention is food dispensing devices and more particularly relates to devices for dispensing particulate solids such as instant coffee or other powdered instant foods. Pre-measured amounts of instant coffee have been supplied in foil pouches and other small containers but by far the most common method of measuring such products is the use of a teaspoon or other measuring container.
Foil pouches may be filled with a pre-measured amount of the appropriate powder but do not permit the user to vary the amount of powder to suit his taste. The use of a teaspoon has the opposite difficulty--that is, no two heaping teaspoonfuls are alike since the amount of excess or shortage differs with each dip. If the user wishes to make a level teaspoon then he is once again limited to a predetermined amount.